Kingdom Hearts: An Ed, Edd n Eddy Story
Kingdom Hearts: an Ed, Edd n Eddy Story is a crossover written by Cory of PRIVATE Corp and original concept by the Midevil Lombax. It was published on August 26, 2010, the day before Ed, Edd n Eddy: Deadlocked and the second story in'' [[The Ed, Edd n Eddy Project|''the Ed, Edd n Eddy Project's]] main trilogy. Plot This story takes places after the events of the Big Picture Show and the location is within the Cartoon Network universe. It can be said that this is the first Ed, Edd n Eddy/Kingdom Hearts fan-fiction where it is done right, and it shows. ... Characters Main Characters Eddy: Edd "Double D": Ed: Normadomus: A wizard that mysteriously turned into a hat in Kingdom Hearts. He is revered as a powerful and respectful wizard in Traverse Town and a master at the healing arts, with many people respecting him for his work. But somehow, he got turned into a hat and he is sitting on top of Ed's head. He is more of a White Mage, with only Blizzard as his Black Magic, but he can switch from normal, -ra and -ga levels when needed. Antagonists Father: The filler-in for Maleficent in this story. His main objective in Kingdom Hearts is to collect the Pure Hearted and open a path to Kingdom Hearts, and has control over Prankster, Blitzer and Zip-fly. Zip-fly: A Nobody of the writer. Zip-fly is a hybrid of a Dusk, Samurai, Assassin and Berserker, as his form takes shape similar to Sora's in Kingdom Hearts II and combines it with a Dusk. His skills take on the form of an Assassin with his speed and light-wieght, and his fighting style is a Samurai. His attitude behaves like a Berserk on a rampage, only when properally motivated. His hands can morph into katanas and tends to switch from hands to blades in seconds to make him a very unpredictable opponent. Prankster: A Heartless of the writer. Prankster is a hybrid of a Magic Phantom, Trick Ghost and a Wizard. He bears the Heartless emblem on his cloak and he wields a monk-style staff that can turn into a scythe. Due to him being a Magic Phantom/Trick Ghost combination, taking him down is a lot harder to do when he swtiches between forms. This does not mean that he can't be beaten, rather it is knowing how to defeat him. His speciality is summons and his biggest summon is Darkside. Blitzer: An Unversed of the writer. Blitzer is an entirely original Unversed, as there is no such existance of a wolf type Unversed in Birth By Sleep. Unlike his other counterparts, Blitzer can sense the presences of Pure Hearted and Keyblades, and he can control his emotions. He is the only surviving Unversed in Kingdom Hearts, and he was teamed up to prevent him from being destroyed by outside forces. His skills in battle are equilivant to a wolf mix with a great white shark. The Destoyer of Light: The true driving force of Kingdom Hearts. He was a threat in the past, causing a war between the worlds and creating the Unversed. For most of the story, he has been spying on everyone, especially the Eds and Father, in his shadow. It was unclear about his true identity or who is his real master, but it was said that the Man in Shadows is the creator of this Unversed. Turns out his name is Jib, Ed's "imaginary friend," and he once went to Foster's for a brief moment. Supporting Casts TOM (Toonami): Built as 3.0 SARA '(Toonami) '''Dash '(Toonami) 'Two '(Toonami) '''Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) Dee-Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls): one of the Pure Hearted Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) The Mayor (Powerpuff Girls) Ms. Bellum (Powerpuff Girls) Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) Professor Utonium (Powerpuff Girls) HIM '''(Powerpuff Girls '''Freakazoid (Freakazoid!) Sgt. Cosgrove (Freakazoid!) Cobra Queen (Freakazoid!): brief cameo The Lobe (Freakazoid!) Gutierrez (Freakazoid!) Candle Jack (Freakazoid!): is also a summoning charm Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Muriel (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Di Lung (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Otto (Time Squad) Larry 3000 (Time Squad) Buck Truddrussel (Time Squad) Coop (Megas XLR) Jamie (Megas XLR) Kiva (Megas XLR) Gorrath and the Glorft (Megas XLR) Frankie (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Mr. Herriman (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Jackie Khones (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Duchess (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): brief cameo Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) Gwen (Ben 10) Max Tennyson (Ben 10) Vilgax (Ben 10) Robin (Teen Titans) Cyborg (Teen Titans) Beast Boy (Teen Titans) Starfire (Teen Titans) Raven (Teen Titans) Mumbo Jumbo (Teen Titans): fused with Mad Mod to make Mad Mumbo Mad Mod (Teen Titans): fused with Mumbo Jumbo to make Mad Mumbo Jeremie (Code: Lyoko) Odd (Code: Lyoko) Yumi (Code: Lyoko) Ulrich (Code: Lyoko) Aelita (Code: Lyoko): one of the Pure Hearted Rex (Generator Rex) Bobo Haha (Generator Rex) Doctor Holiday (Generator Rex) Agent Six (Generator Rex) White Knight (Generator Rex) Van Kliess (Generator Rex) Biowulf (Generator Rex) Skalamander (Generator Rex) Breach (Generator Rex) The Dock Hag (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) Peppermint Larry (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) Bubbie (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack): brief cameo Finn the Human (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake) Jake the Dog (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake) Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake) Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake) Lumpy Space Princess '''(Adventure Time with Finn and Jake) '''The Ice King (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake) The Lich (King) (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake) Numbuh One (Nigel Uno) (Codename: Kids Next Door) Numbuh Two (Hoagie P. Gilligan, Jr.) (Codename: Kids Next Door) Numbuh Three (Kuki Sanban) (Codename: Kids Next Door) Numbuh Four (Wallabee Beatles) (Codename: Kids Next Door) Numbuh Five (Abrigal Lincoln) '''(Codename: Kids Next Door) '''Omi (Xiaolin Showdown): as a summoning charm Cow (Cow and Chicken): one of the Pure Hearted Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): one of the Pure Hearted Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack): one of the Pure Hearted The Nameless Samurai (Samurai Jack): one of the Pure Hearted Weapons and Abilities Edd Double D's *Kingdom Key (starting Keyblade) *Joker's Wild (main Keyblade) *... *Fire *Blizzard *Thunder *Light *Haste *Magic Spire (Limit Break) *Rush Arcane (Limit Break) *Distraction (Limit Break) *Joker's Trump (Keyblade Limit Break) *... (Keyblade Limit BreaK) Eddy's *Jumbo Jawbreaker (shield) *Money Maker (shield) *Heavy Potluck (shield) *Magic Shield (Limit Break) *Super Slide (Limit Break) *Blunt Drill (Limit Break) Ed's / Normadomus' *Nerd's Tools (Ed's staff) *Dracula's Scepture (Ed's staff) *Hero's Enchiridion (Ed's staff) *Fire / Fira (Ed) *Thundara (Ed) *Shadara (Ed) *Terra (Ed) *Haste (Ed) *Blizzard/Blizzara/Blizzaga (Normadomus) *Aero/Aerora/Aeroga (Normadomus) *Gravity/Gravitara/Gravitaga (Normadomus) *Reflect/Reflectara/Reflectaga (Normadomus) *Cure/Cura/Curaga (Normadomus) Others *Katana (Mask's) *Fuedal Emperor (Mark's) *Triple Ed Barrel Roll (Eds Combination Move) *Batter-Ed-Ram (Eds Combination Move) *Tilt-Ed A-Round (Eds Combination Move) *Double Trinity (Eds Combination Move: Powerpuff Girls) *Ten x Three (10 x 3) (Eds Combination Move: Ben 10) *Heroes Unite (Eds Combination Move: Teen Titans) *Nanite Override (Eds Combination Move: Generator Rex) Quotes ... Soundtrack #Opening Theme - Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru #Eddy's theme - Walkin' on the Sun by Smash Mouth #Edd's theme - Wake Me Up Inside by Evanescence #Ed's theme - Aliens Exist by Blink-182 #Normadomus' theme - Soundscape to Ardor from Bleach #Jib the Destroyer of Light's theme - Tabuu's Theme from Super Smash Bros. Brawl #Father's theme - Be Prepared from the Lion King #Blitzer's theme - The Deep End #Prankster's theme - Team Plasma Battle from Pokemon Black and White #Zip-fly's theme - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ftoV4CnOIls One Winged Angel (FFVII:AC ''version)] <-- The Eds are screw #Heartless theme - Destiny's Force #Mojo's theme - Go Monkey Go by Devo #HIM's theme - Sworn Through Swords from Devil May Cry 4 #Vilgax's theme - Black Water (Kadaj's Theme) #Van Kliess' theme - Battle in the Forgotten City #The Lich's theme - Ice Cap Zone (Metal remix) from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 #Mask's theme - Who I Am by Magna-Fi #Peach Creek - Night of the Living Ed #Traverse Town - original music #The ''Midnight Hummer - The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny (Karaoke version) #Townsville - Powerpuff Girls' opening and ending theme #Washington, D.C. - Freakazoid! theme #Nowhere - Courage the Cowardly Dog theme #The Absolution - #Jersey City - Megas XLR theme (Chicks Dig Giant Robots) by Ragtime Revolutionaries #Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - #Bellwood - #Jump City - Teen Titans theme (Japanese version) by Puffy Ami Yumi <-- this means things get weird #Lyoko - A World Without Danger (instrumental in D minor) #Platinum Kingdom - #EVO Earth - Revolution (instrumental) by Orange #Stormalong Harbor - #Land of Ooo - Theme song (8-bit version) #Hollow Bastion - Above the Rising Falls #The Everlasing Void - The End of the World (Sora's Last Stand remix) #The Final Battle #Request Song (Lilienne's theme) - Not Tomorrow from Silent Hill #Song during Chapter 14 - Everything You Know is Wrong by "Weird Al" Yankovic #Song during Chapter 18 - American Idiot by Green Day #Romance Scene in Chapter 22 - The Writer by Ellie Goulding #Closing Theme - Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru #Final song - Dearly Beloved (the original version) Trivia *Unlike most Kingdom Hearts stories, Double D's first Awakening is never seen. However, he does have an Awakening, and it happened during the week between Act I, Chapters 01 and 02 as he explained them as "dreams." Beyond Chapter 02, Double D had more Awakenings to unlock special moves and encounter new faces, inculding the Destroyer of Light and the Man in Shadows. *A main reason for Eddy being the Defender and Ed being the Wizard is that Ed is strong enough to take the damage without a shield and putting the two Eds like Donald and Goofy will invoke the cliche. *Prior to writing, the first chapter written in Kingdom Hearts is Chapter 05, as it served as a base for those previewing the story. For those who previewed the story got a sneak peek of what the main villain is going to be. External Links Kingdom Hearts: An Ed, Edd n Eddy Story Category:Cartoon Network Crossover Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon crossovers